


The Honeymoon

by kalkoenvsneoklak



Series: Prophecies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Camping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeymoon, Hunting, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Psychics, Soul-grace bonding, TImestamp: the honeymoon, Top Dean, discussions of having children, hopping from country to country, mentions of Soul Mates, twin flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkoenvsneoklak/pseuds/kalkoenvsneoklak
Summary: Before Dean and Castiel returned to Sam, the newlywed couple was on a very expensive honeymoon sponsored by the few Angels Castiel can still call friends. There are fifty days unexplained from their side, and it's time to shed some light on those.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, I've been starting the Honeymoon one year ago, and I'm glad I finally get to post it!  
> Yes, there will be explicit sexual content. No, I'm still not very good nor comfortable writing it, but it's still getting better I think.  
> The chapters are going to be shorter than with the Prophecy. Not every day will be written out completely, just parts of it that are standing out.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

_Saturday, June 7 th, evening  
Australia – Lord Howe Island, New South Wales_

“Wow,” is all Dean manages to get out once he opens his eyes. Not because the sudden lack of people around them; they said goodbye to everyone right after the party, and they all wished them luck on their trip before Cas pulled his mojo and transported them right here.

It’s mostly because of the green and blue surrounding them. On his left, there’s a colorful forest, covering the small cliffs that are slowly getting higher the further Dean looks. On his right, there’s the clear blue water of the ocean, waves leaving a trail of white here and there. It looks calm and clean –cleaner than any ocean Dean has seen so far (not that he’s seen many, frankly, but he’s trying to make a point here).

“Where are we?” Dean asks as he takes the file out of Castiel’s hand. Inias handed it to them during the party, claiming that everything had been arranged for them for the next three months, and that all the expenses were covered for them. Dean hadn’t really understood what he meant, but when he notices the long building on the hills further away, he slowly gets an idea of where they might be.

And surely, the first brochure in the file says ‘ _Baillie Lodges – Australian luxury defined’._ He takes the brochure out carefully and hands Cas the file back, taking a quick look inside. As far as he knows on the first sight, these are luxury lodges that apparently Inias and Hannah reserved for them for the first three days – at least, that’s what they’ve written in the upper right corner, along with the explanation that everything required for the check-in is found in the back of the file, in the order of when they’ll be where.

Dean has to admit that he’s impressed. All the things mentioned in this brochure look really expensive, and with that he means millionaire-expensive. He wonders how Inias and Hannah even managed this. He holds out his hand towards Cas, and nods to where the buildings are.

“Come on, let’s check in,” he says, smiling when he catches a glimpse of the Angel’s gold wedding ring around his finger. It’ll probably take a while for him to get used to the sight, but he already knows now that he’ll never tire of it. He barely even notices when he lifts up the Angel’s hand to press his lips against his fingers.

Cas just smiles at him and then blinks, transporting the two of them to the top of the hill without any effort. At least Dean has grown used to being transported this way, so there isn’t any more side-effect after touching down.

They find the entrance of the building quite easily, but their walk to it is slow because there’s no hurry. They will have three months of living in any luxury place Hannah and Inias could find. Three months of just the two of them, together. No hunting, no unwanted sudden entrances, no embarrassed little brother who always complains as soon as the two even just hold hands.

It’s clear that they already seemed to expect the two of them because as soon as they walked in, people were tending to them. Some guy with a thick Australian accent assures them that their bags are already in their pavilion – and holy shit, they actually got a whole building for themselves? Dean did notice a little ‘house’ a little bit higher and further away from the long building, but he would never have imagined that the Angels actually got _that_ for them. He didn’t even know they cared?

Another person offers to bring dinner to their room and plants a menu in their hands, explaining them that the money has already been taken care off and that they can order whatever they want. Cas doesn’t really need food, and Dean’s still kind of full from the party, so he just sticks with some of the tropical pie and the fruit-shakes, handing them the menu, feeling kind of overwhelmed.

Once they reach the front desk of the lobby, a young blonde woman asks for their confirmation papers. Dean fishes them out of the file, making sure to take the right ones, and then he offers them to the woman who smiles happily at them.

“Congratulations with your wedding, by the way,” she says, but not asking further. The way she looks at the both of them makes Dean realize that she kind of looks up to them. At least they’re not giving them dirty looks because they’re both guys… Or, well, Dean is a guy. Cas is only wearing one.

After filling in some more things on the computer, the woman – Dean can read on the nameplate that she’s called Audrey – gives them the key to their room, indicating that there’s one more key that stays at the lobby just in case they lose theirs.

“The maid comes every two days, which will be one day before your departure in this case since she cleaned the room earlier today,” Audrey says as she stands up to guide them to their room. She’s wearing short brown shorts and a crop top, showing of her tanned skin from being in the sun all the time. In the past, Dean would have appreciated the sight in front of him. Now, all he cares about is getting inside that Pavilion and actually be alone with his new husband and give him the night of his life.

The trek to the Pavilion can be called exhausting but Dean’s sure that’s because he’s just tired from the party. Cas has no trouble at all, and even comes up with the sudden idea to press a hand on Dean’s back to move him forward. Dean smirks but pushes the hand aside; he can handle it.

The entrance to the Pavilion is quite a sight. There are small stairs that would bring them to a small deck, and immediately on their left there’s something that looks like a hot tub, with a shower right next to it. But, like, just the shower, no walls or whatever to cover them. It’s probably to get cleaned after the hot tub, right?

On their right there are multiple couches pressed together that they might actually form a bed for under the open sky. On the deck there are two actual trees, each equally removed from the door that might look like the actual entrance. Dean and Cas walk up the porch and take their first steps on the deck, but Audrey doesn’t follow them.

“There’s a phone inside that has a direct link with the lobby in case you ever need anything. We don’t usually bring food to the Pavilion because of its secluded position, but we like to make exceptions for the newlyweds.” And then she nods towards them once more and makes her leave. Dean watches her image disappear back into the woods, and then his eyes lower to the key in his hand.

“Your buddies went way overboard with this,” Dean mutters towards the Angel before taking the file from his hand and dropping it on the floor. He wants his husband’s hands completely free for this. “Come on, it’s tradition.”

Cas just frowns at him, but then nods, waiting for Dean to do whatever he is intending to do. The confused look doesn’t disappear from his face once Dean bends down a little to put one arm behind the Angel’s leg and another one in his lower back.

“Dean, what are you-?” he starts, but then he’s suddenly lifted off the ground – and Dean can feel his face turn red from the effort. He has forgotten that, despite being an Angel, Cas is still living in a grown man’s body, meaning that he is just as heavy as one.

“Dean, it’s more logical to switch positions here, I think,” Cas says once Dean has his back straightened again. Cas has his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck to hold on to him, and slowly but surely, Dean takes his first step forward.

Oh, but he forgot to open the door, which is just stupid. Now he has to drop Cas again, and restart the whole thing. He feels the groan already form in his throat, but then Cas snaps one finger and the door opens without even needing the key.

Holy fuck, being married to an Angel is amazing!

Once they’re inside, Dean can see Inias’s file already resting on a table a little further away, meaning that Cas probably moved it with his mojo as well. Good, now they don’t have to go and search for it.

“Dean, we should probably look around?” Cas offers, but Dean shakes his head as he tries to get up the stairs. From what he has seen from the interior so far, it looks open and bright, making Dean wonder what it will look like during the day.

But right now, Dean has other things in mind, so he finally manages to get the two of them upstairs, and once he finds the room with the bed, he all but throws Cas in it, joining his husband on the mattress with a loud groan.

“Maybe next time I should do the heavy lifting?” Cas says, but there’s a smile on his face and he looks extremely amused underneath Dean. Cas has his arms stretched out behind his head and his legs are already spread so Dean could fit between them. Dean puts his elbows on either side of Cas’s face, and then takes a good look at him.

“You look so beautiful right now,” Dean says before he can think better of it. Cas smiles, puts a hand on his new husband’s cheek, and then pulls him towards his face to steal a kiss. Then Dean pulls back as he rethinks his words. “Not that you don’t look beautiful other times. You’re always beautiful, but just, right now, you’re even more so…”

Dean knows he’s babbling. Cas knows so, too, because suddenly his fingers are pressed against his lips to shut him up.

“What makes me even more so, now, then?” he asks in a low but seductive tone. Dean can’t help but lean forward again to steal one more kiss, at the same time grabbing Cas’s left hand and pulling it towards their faces.

“Because of this,” he then says after pulling back, showing Castiel the golden band around his finger and once more pressing a kiss against the metal. Another warm feeling passes through him at the realization that it’s real this time. That they’re _actually_ married and that this time there’s no Djinn that makes him dream all this up.

Castiel smiles once more before gently pushing Dean off him. Dean ends up on his back, watching how his husband suddenly stands up. He’s getting ready to ask what exactly is going on, but then he sees how the Angel starts to take off his clothes, slowly but surely removing his black jacket and throwing it behind him.

“Wow, Cas, I didn’t know you were so kinky,” Dean blurts out before thinking better of it. Instead of being ashamed, Cas just smirks while starting with the buttons of his shirt. Most of the time Cas always used his mojo to remove the clothes. It’s nice to see him doing it the human way like this.

Very nice.

“Do you like this, Dean?” Castiel asks while he drops the shirt down on the floor as well, along with the tie he’d been wearing. Dean can’t find it in himself to open his mouth because of the image in front of him. He wants to say ‘ _hell yeah, I like this a lot’_ , but the words get stuck in his throat and his mouth is suddenly dry.

If having sex with Cas will feel like a new experience every day, then Dean is sure that this Angel in front of him is the only one he’ll ever need for the rest of his life (and afterlife). Dean’s hands are already on the buttons of his own shirt – he left his jacket back in the car when they went to take their wedding picture, and never bothered to put it back on.

Dean apparently missed Cas pulling off his pants – that, or the Angel got impatient – because suddenly he has the guy leaning above him, completely free of clothes. Dean slowly crawls to the end of the bed, ending with his head resting on the pillow and Cas straddling his legs next to his, hands strongly passing over Dean’s naked chest.

They’re both breathing heavily, lips connecting again and again as they can’t get enough of each other. Dean agrees that Cas has ended up impatient because suddenly all his clothes disappear again, making him just as naked as Cas. His heart is beating so fast he can hear it in his own head, and he wants to tell him all the things he’s feeling right now, but finding that there aren’t words.

Except for the three _words_. The ones he still hasn’t managed to speak out. That little sentence that is on the tip of his tongue, but his lips and voice won’t cooperate and it won’t be spoken out loud. One day, sure, he’ll succeed. And that day will probably be the most beautiful day of their lives.

“I’m already feeling sorry for the maid,” Dean mutters against Cas’s ear when he presses his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. The hunter throws his head back and gasps for breath while the Angel kisses him slowly but surely.

“Because of my plan to make love to you on every couch, chair, and in every shower and bath in this house?” Cas asks in a whisper. Dean grins widely.

“And on the carpet?” Dean asks, wondering why the Angel would leave that out. But then Cas bites on his earlobe before pulling back with a giant smile on his face. A teasing smile, to be precise.

“If you can handle that,” he taunts him, then pulling back completely and coming to stand next to the bed. He reaches out a hand to Dean.

“Where do you want to go first?” Dean wonders out loud as he puts his hand in Cas’s, getting pulled up as well before the two of them move in the room. They make their way to the stairs, but Cas remains quiet for now. There’s a smirk on his face, though, and Dean catches the small tube in his other hand. Normally they won’t really need it since they had sex yesterday as well, but using too much can never hurt.

Cas stops in front of the hot tub, slowly moving towards the faucet and letting the water stream down. The way he moves makes it clear for Dean that he’s trying to be seductive here, and if the situation between his legs is any indication, the Angel is succeeding at it. Cas is still leaning over the tub, fingers moving in the water to see if it isn’t too hot or cold. Dean moves up behind him, pressing his back right against him and wrapping his arms around Cas’s stomach. His head is resting on his shoulder, and slowly he’s rocking them from side to side.

“One day you will be the death of me,” Dean jokes.

“I would just bring you back,” Castiel offers in return, then turning around to face Dean one more. Their bodies are pressed tightly together, and they keep on making small movements to get some friction between them. Cas has his head thrown back and Dean presses soft and gentle kisses in his neck, moving from his ear to his collarbone. His free hand reaches for the faucet to stop the water from filling the tub any further. It seems full enough in his opinion.

“Ah, Dean,” Castiel breathes out without really thinking about it. Dean grins against his skin before pushing him on his shoulder, forcing him inside the tub without any warning. The shout escaping from Cas’s mouth is just too hilarious and Dean regrets not recording the sound.

Once Cas resurfaces from the water, his hair is almost hanging over his eyes. Dean quickly jumps in the tub as well, just to get the chance to push his hair back himself.

“You are adorable,” Dean says, passing his hand over Cas’s head and then reaching for a kiss. Before he can reach Cas’s lips, though, the Angel pushes him back inside the water, probably to get him back. Dean feels like cursing when he doesn’t close his eyes quickly enough, but he doesn’t fight his husband. He deserves this.

Once he, too, gets his head out of the water, he’s pushed against the side of the tub, and Cas is once more straddling him.

“You’re not afraid that somebody might catch us here?” Dean whispers against his cheek. Cas shakes his head, pressing his nose in Dean’s neck as he snuggles close to him. It’s dark outside, so Dean catches it immediately when the glowing starts once more. Cas’s Grace. It’s reaching out to him.

Cas mojo’s the little tube he brought along back into his hand after dropping it when Dean pushed him into the water. They don’t speak – they don’t need to. They know each other well enough now. Dean puts his hands on Castiel’s sides, holding him tightly while the Angel pours some of the liquid on his fingers and reaches behind himself.

It doesn’t take long. It won’t ever take long during this honeymoon if they will do this every day. So, before Dean knows it, Cas is already lowering himself on Dean’s length, and they’re both grunting in their pleasure. The glowing gets even stronger now that their bodies are connected. Dean leaves one hand from Cas’s side and lifts it up towards the back of his head. Cas opens his eyes, which are glowing light blue as well.

 

 

Dean can’t help all the love he feels for this Angel. It pours through him, surely so strong that Cas can feel it as well. Their faces are so close together, but their lips are never touching for more than a few seconds. It’s because they want to keep looking at each other while Cas moves on his lap.

It’s slow, gentle, but still so intense. Dean doesn’t know if it’s because of the water, or because of the fact that they’re married now, but it feels different. And Cas is already releasing his wings, making the bright white feathers reach up to the skies as they search for Dean. His hand is already resting on the handprint, and now all Dean has to do is reach for the wings before Cas’s Grace can finally touch Dean’s soul.

But Dean, being a tease, likes to keep Cas waiting. Moments like these shouldn’t be over so soon, even though Dean knows that in about an hour they’ll be at it again. Is it because they’re married that he’s feeling so horny today?

“Dean, I can’t-“ Cas begins, face disappearing once more in Dean’s neck as he tries to snuggle closer. Dean can see the wings shifting, pointing towards him so he would only have to lift his hand and do this. But Dean still doesn’t want it to end so soon.

So instead he puts his hand on Cas’s heart, feeling it race fast underneath his fingers. The new touch feels a little weird, but not in a bad way. There’s this energy, Dean thinks, moving from Dean’s fingers towards his arm, creeping up higher and higher until it connects with where Cas is holding his shoulder.

“Oh, shit,” Dean gasps out in surprise, taken aback by the strong feeling it brings along. He feels that he won’t be able to last much longer, so now he lets go of his other hand holding Cas’s side, and finally touches the white feathers that have been reaching out for him.

And it all just explodes. Cas burns so brightly that his skin almost looks white. It’s the first time that Dean dares to keep his eyes open while it happens, wondering what made him even think that that’s a good idea. His eyes might have burned out from Cas’s true image, but instead, all Dean could see was his Grace, his true form, in all its majesty.

To keep it simple, what he’s seeing in front of him is just extraordinarily _beautiful_.

The bright light that is Cas is lifting up one seemingly-arm and reaches it towards Dean’s face. The feeling of their climax is still strong and present, usually lasting a little longer whenever they make love like this.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Dean manages to gasp out, never having spoken while his insides are burning with the pleasure of their connection. The white light, Castiel, moves a little bit, pressing himself even closer to Dean – which in turn makes Dean literally want to scream. He manages to keep his mouth shut just for the sake of the other people that are staying at this place, but only barely. A strong heat passes over his lips in a kiss, and Dean kisses right back.

“ _Olani hoath ol lit tofglo oi olani plg, ol Baltoh ollor,”_ voices inside his head say, speaking in Enochian because that’s the true languages of the Angels. But with Cas so deeply connected with Dean now, his mind instantly translates it. _“Oiad hoath ol saga malpirg.”_

_I love you with everything that I am, my righteous man, the love of my entire life._

“Castiel,” Dean whispers out, rarely using the Angel’s full name but feeling like it might be more appropriate. The warmth against him heats up even more, and there’s a pleasant feeling buzzing through him.

Meanwhile, the high of their climax is coming down at last, and so is the light of Castiel’s Grace as it dims away, once more showing the glowing vessel of Jimmy Novak. Dean pulls his face towards his husband’s to kiss him once more, and after that he pulls him into a tight hug.

They stay like this for a little while. It’s warm outside, so it’s not like they’re getting cold. The water is warm, heated, Dean might think, and the bubbles of the hot tub come and go in a repetitive pattern. They don’t speak, but just hold on to each other, chest to chest, Cas’s face resting on his shoulder.

Eventually, this position gets too much even for Dean. His legs are aching where Cas is resting on them, and he really needs to pee right now. He’s sure even Cas will disagree to releasing it all inside of him, so he slowly pushes the Angel off of him. Cas lifts himself up and finally breaks the last bit of their connection before pulling the plug of the tub and helping Dean out of it.

“Let’s get ready for bed,” Dean says as they finally enter. They’re still dripping wet as they get inside, but quickly they see that towels have been put down right next to the door. These guys are really prepared, Dean thinks. Cas wraps the towel around his lower body, and Dean copies him before making his way to what he thinks might be the bathroom.

He ends up in a room with dark wooden walls, but with two big windows right next to the shower. He was right when he thought this place was extremely open. This is clearly a place for newlyweds who just can’t get enough of each other at all.

After emptying his bladder, Dean moves towards the shower, finding it large and spacey. There’s surely enough room for five people in here! Right after finding himself in the room, he turns on the shower, resting his face against the window and letting the water fall on his back.

When Cas joins him, the windows and mirrors are already dampened. Cas allows Dean to wash his hair, and they he returns the favor. They pass the soap (literally _everything_ is taken care off, here!) over each other’s bodies, and then they kiss some more, lips caressing each other and hands touching skin.

After that amazing sex from earlier, Dean is just too spent to do anything else more, so it stays at this for now. That’s okay, though, because these small moments, all those kind and gentle touches, and those smiles and jokes, those are truly always the best parts of his days.

“I-“ Dean starts, but once more he chokes on the words, losing his breath and unable to finish the sentence. He wants to say it so badly, but his brain just won’t catch up that the words won’t mean that something bad will happen. Cas already knows, of course he does. It was all in Dean’s vows, spoken in so many words except the ones that he can’t speak.

“I know,” Cas says, though, understanding what Dean is trying to say. He puts a hand on Dean’s heart, and the hunter puts his own on top of it. “And I love you.”

Eventually they get out of the shower, only to find that two bags of luggage have been brought along with a wide variation of clothes. There’s things for weather like this; shorts, t-shirts, swimming trunks. But then there’s also something for cold places, which makes Dean wonder where exactly they’re going next in three days.

They find that the pie and the fruit shakes have already been brought, probably before they even got there, and Dean moans the whole time he’s chewing. Cas does seem to enjoy the shake Dean got for them. Afterwards, they move back to their suitcases to pick out their toothbrushes, and they prepare for the night.

They don’t bother to put on clothes when they get into bed, freshly showered with their teeth cleaned. Cas snuggles closely against Dean, and the moment Dean is out, the Angel follows him in his dreams.


	2. Ramble

“Holy crap! This is nuts!” Dean shouts as he keeps his rowing in the air in order not to scare the fish swimming underneath their kayak made of glass.

They had gotten to breakfast that morning and one of the waiters suggested for them to check the coral reefs with their glass-bottomed kayaks. Neither of them had hesitated, because they both agreed that this honeymoon was going to be more than just having sex in all the places they can imagine. Though, he has to admit that the bed had been heavenly while they were at it.

But right now, they’re exactly where they have been suggested to go. Dean’s arms aren’t even tired despite them actually being far away from the shore now. He’s sure Cas has been pulling all the weight here, but it’s not like he can tire anyway.

Right now, a group of colorful fishes swim right underneath them. Dean doesn’t know what type of fish they are, but he doesn’t really care anyway. All he knows is that it’s fantastic and even a little unreal.

To think that, last week, they had been hunting the ghost of a jealous boyfriend. Dean doesn’t know if he even wants to go back to that life. He can’t help but feel relaxed right now, sitting in a clear kayak with a little box of food and a backpack with towels for after they finish safely stuck in the waterproof box that came with the boat. They don’t know yet what they’re going to do after this, but they might as well get a little look in the town. Dean did read something about a golf club that they might try out.

He drops his peddles on the side of the kayak and turns around to face his husband, trying to find what he thinks of it. He doesn’t even know what he expected when he finds Cas with his face almost pressed against the bottom of the kayak. There’s a fish staring right back at him – a black one. Somehow it looks like they’re communicating. Dean holds back a laugh and grabs for the camera that was included in their luggage, quickly making a few shots of Cas talking to a fish. Dean doesn’t fear that he might drop the device in the water, because it seems like Inias and Hannah are prepared for anything and brought them one that was waterproof. He still thinks Cas’s siblings are crazy, but hey, he’s not going to complain. Especially not with a whole day at the Spa planned for tomorrow. The best part about not having to worry about the money is that they can finally get all the good stuff – but with that he means the _actual_ good stuff.

“You’re adorable, babe,” Dean mutters to his husband while taking another picture, this time with Cas looking up. “Is the fish telling an interesting story?”

“She’s telling me about how she found a little cave where she plans to put her eggs once she finds a mate,” Cas explains in wonder. He taps his fingers two more times against the plastic, and then the fish disappears again. Cas sits up the moment it’s completely gone, finally taking the paddles back in hand to move them forward again. Dean just continues to sit back, enjoying the view he’s having.

It’s not often that he gets to see Cas with practically no clothes on. At least, not in this kind of environment. He can admire the strong muscles in the Angel’s arms when he pushes them forward with the paddle. He simply loves the guy’s chest and his belly. He doesn’t have the same strong abs like Sammy does, and he’s way skinnier than Dean himself, but he’s not scrawny at all.

No, certainly not. But when Dean looks at his own belly, he does have to admit to himself that he’s gained quite a bit of weight lately, making him a little bit rounded than usual.

But Cas doesn’t seem to mind, and that’s all Dean needs as a reassurance.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Cas asks without even looking at him. He slowly but surely moves them forward again, letting them pass over a small reef with yellow fish swimming around it. Dean should look down because that’s a sight he can’t see everywhere, but instead he can’t take his eyes off his husband.

“Enjoying the view,” Dean mutters with a smirk. He leans back once more, letting the paddle rest on the borders of the kayak and crossing his arms. Yes, he could get used to this.

“You have seen me naked before, Dean,” Cas points out in confusion, stopping the paddling for a few seconds. Dean just shrugs.

“Never seen you naked and wet and in the daylight,” Dean offers in return. He pushes himself upright again and shuffles towards Cas. When his face gets closer to the Angel’s, he already closes his eyes and hopes they will meet in the middle.

He didn’t count on his hand slipping, though, and before he knows it he’s falling into the water and rocking the kayak along with it. The water is warm, so it’s not too bad, but Dean does feel a little bit disoriented when he tries to rub all the water out of his stinging eyes.

The moment he can see again, he looks around to find Cas, unable to hold back a laugh when he sees the guy’s head inside the clear plastic kayak, looking just as confused about it all. Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before diving back in to join his husband underneath the kayak. Once there, the sound of the water splashing against the plastic seems extremely loud, and so does their breathing. Dean swims a bit closer to Cas, though, holding the kayak tightly to stay in place.

 

 

“You are unbelievable, Dean,” Castiel mutters in a fake annoyance. Dean grins widely, nods and then steals a kiss or two. He can feel the fish hastily swimming past their legs, trying to make their retreat now that there are two sudden additions in the water.

“You still love me,” Dean teases. Cas then smiles and nods before kissing him once more. Dean can feel how Cas is passing his leg over Dean’s, making the hunter smile as well. He could literally never get enough of moments like these.

“Dean, stop tickling me,” Cas mutters against his lips, making Dean pull back in confusion.

“I’m not doing anything, _you’re_ the one tickling my leg here,” Dean returns, before seeing Castiel’s eyes go wide. The two of them look down at the same time, having difficult to see through the rubble of the water. It’s Cas who decides to put his head in the water to check out what’s exactly happening. Dean can’t make out a damn thing in there, but he does notice that, whatever is touching his leg, is letting go at last – though Dean’s skin does feel a little bit tingly.

Cas finally comes back up after a few long seconds, probably even a minute. But once he’s up, Dean notices something strange on the guy’s shoulder. Something… wait- is that a tentacle?

“Looks like you made a friend, Dean!” Cas says happily as he helps a small octopus up so its face is out of the water. The tentacles let go of Cas and reach for Dean now, but the hunter can’t help but let out a shriek and actually throws the kayak off of them. Before anybody can really understand it, Dean is already seated in the kayak again, eyes wide in fright as his husband just casually holds a _freaking octopus_!

“Dude put it back!” Dean shrieks out with a high voice. He’s seen videos about these animals and prefers them mostly on his plate to be honest. From what he remembers from that one documentary, most of these creatures are extremely poisonous.

“But he’s just curious,” Cas says, almost sounding offended. “He likes you, and now he’s scared.”

The ink dripping down Cas’s hand is the proof of that. Apparently, the Angel has some calming abilities since the thing is not squirming to get away. How long can it stay out of the water anyway?

“Please, Dean. He’s sad,” Cas says, voice equally down. He holds the tiny octopus up a little higher so it can reach out its tentacles some more, but this time Dean doesn’t back away. Cas wouldn’t want to bring him in danger, right? So he gently reaches out his hand as well, letting its suckers touch his skin and attaching itself onto him.

Another scared gasp escapes his mouth, but he doesn’t yank his hand back. Cas seems to be sure that everything is alright here, and Dean trusts him. Once the creature has all its tentacles stuck on Dean’s arm, Cas manages to lift himself back up in the kayak as well without tipping it over, which is a true art, to be honest.

“This is strange,” Dean mutters, watching as the beast sucks itself tightly to Dean’s skin. Cas is chuckling and passes a finger over its head in a gentle caress.

“It’s giving you octo-kisses,” Cas tells him. He holds out one finger in the animal’s line of sight, and the octopus lets go of Dean with one tentacle to hold Cas instead. Dean can see the red marks on the place the animal released, but when he passes over it with his finger he finds that it doesn’t hurt.

“You’re making that up,” Dean tells him, but he has to agree that Cas has some sort of point. It’s weird – extremely weird – but in the end not completely unpleasant. “Aren’t these supposed to be skittish animals?”

Cas passes his free hand once more over its head before pulling his arms free again and making the paddles reappear in the kayak.

“He’s still young. Playful and curious,” Cas tells him.

“Isn’t his mother going to be extremely pissed at me?” Dean wonders all of the sudden, fearing for his life when the idea comes to him that another one might show up. An even bigger one.

“He’s lost his mother, but I think I know where to find her. Shall we return this little creature back to his family?” Cas looks so hopeful and has never appeared more alive in Dean’s opinion. Dean reaches out his hand once more when he sees that Cas’s hair is once more all over his forehead. Cas closes his eyes during the process, obviously enjoying the touch.

“Let’s bring this little guy home,” Dean agrees, guiding the little octopus towards his leg so it can grab on to that. Once his arm is free again, he takes the other paddle in his hands and helps Cas to move them forward. The sun is shining brightly on them, and Dean is sure that he’ll get a good tan from being in the sun all the time. Whether the sun will have the same effect on Cas is another question.

They paddle for what must be two hours. The sun’s stance makes clear that it’s past noon already, and Dean’s stomach can agree to that. He’s glad Cas thought to mojo the waterproof box back into the kayak as well. During the whole trip, the little octopus – Dean has decided to call him Ramble – seems to be enjoying himself, leaving more octo-kisses all over Dean’s legs (after the first hour he went from the left one to the right one).

“This is it,” Cas says. Dean looks down, finding that the water is just as clear here as it was back where they found this little guy. But from here, he can’t even see the island anymore. Were he with Sam, he would have panicked, but with Cas, it’s no problem. Cas will find his way back in less than an hour.

“Come on, Ramble,” Dean says, holding his hand out once more to let the creature grab on to him. He moves slowly, but once he’s completely on Dean’s arm, the hunter lifts him up closer to his face. “Now you be a good boy, okay? And don’t get lost again, promise?”

Ramble just looks at him with dark and round eyes, and then one of his tentacles lets go of Dean’s arm to touch his face. Dean allows it, chuckling when he notices right away Ramble is leaving one more octo-kiss. Dean likes that word, even though he’s absolutely sure it doesn’t exist.

“I’ve called out for the mother,” Cas says. Dean turns around again to face him, and instantly Cas reaches out to pet Ramble as well. Ramble thanks him by grabbing for his hand. “She’s close, you can get him into the water now.”

Dean nods, and feels a pang of sadness going over him at the realization that this is it. He leans over to the water and puts his hand inside. It hurts a little on the inside when Ramble lets go of him again, but as soon as Dean pulls his arms back out, another dark brown creature joins Ramble under the water. It looks like a bigger version of the little guy, meaning that it might be his mother. A larger tentacle comes out of the water, but Dean doesn’t really know what is happening here.

“She’s thankful,” Cas says, taking Dean’s hand in his own and pulling it towards the tentacle. It curls itself around Dean’s arm as the suckers… well… suck onto his skin just like little Ramble has been doing for the past few hours. Then, without a warning, she lets go, releasing Dean’s arms and disappearing back into the water. The rounded spots she left on his skin are even bigger than Ramble’s.

“We should head back,” Cas says after a few minutes of silence. Dean nods in agreement, but first he points towards the box they’ve now put down in the middle of the kayak.

“I need to eat first, babe. I’m starving,” Dean says, opening the box and fishing out the sandwiches they prepared that morning. There’s a can of beer inside as well, but with the heat Dean feels more like drinking water, instead reaching for the blue bottle.

While Dean eats, Cas brings them back closer to the island. He seems to be taking his time right now, but Dean doesn’t complain. His eyes are glued on Cas, suddenly remembering how brightly white he had been yesterday.

“I saw you, last night,” Dean says all of the sudden before he can really think better of it. But it’s not like it’s a bad subject, anyway. Cas just looks up quietly, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. “The real you, the light-version of you,” Dean then clarifies.

Cas nods. “Yes, I did say that the bond gets stronger every time,” he explains. “Though it was extremely risky to open your eyes, Dean. You could have been blinded and I wouldn’t have been able to help you.”

Dean shrugs, dropping his half-eaten sandwich in his lap before speaking again.

“Somehow I seemed to know that it wouldn’t hurt me,” Dean says. “So, what, we’re like ultimately bonded now? I can actually see you without burning my eyes out?”

Castiel shakes his head, obviously unable to give him an answer. Right, Dean remembers it’s a learning process for the two of them. Whatever they have has never happened between another human and Angel before, so they’re both completely in the dark.

“You think that, I don’t know, maybe one day we could both give out a piece of our soul and Grace and, I don’t know, make another being?”

Cas looks up again, and Dean just can’t believe he brought that up again. He should have kept his mouth shut, because they agreed not to discuss it further. Why the hell did he just say that, again?

“Dean, I don’t know,” Cas suddenly answers, sounding so hopeful and hopeless at the same time. Dean leans forward to put a red-dotted hand against his Angel’s cheek. He hates seeing him like this, like he just wants to cry because of his lack of answers.

“It’s okay, we’ll find it out over time, right?”

Cas nods in agreement. Most of the time Dean just wants to say ‘fuck you’ to their agreement and just adopt a baby right away, no matter the life that he has to leave behind for it. He doesn’t like hunting anymore, anyway. It’s just nasty and dark and it just keeps on getting bigger and bigger with each case they solve.

He would put it all behind gladly just to have some sort of normal life with Cas. But then Ben and Lisa come to mind, and he remembers that there is no leaving it behind. The past will catch up to him eventually, and the kid that they want so badly just might end up getting hurt.

His appetite has left him, but he knows that he will regret it later if he doesn’t finish that sandwich now, so he picks it up from his lap and takes two more bites. Cas stays silent as well. Great, now Dean managed to ruin the good mood they’ve had. He’s sure the rest of their time in this kayak will be awkward as hell.

But then, Cas proves him wrong.

“We could always adopt a cat?” he offers with a faint smile. Dean looks back up at him, seeing that Cas is really trying to make things less awkward between them. Dean has never adored him more than right now, he thinks.

“No cats, unless you want me sneezing all over the place,” Dean returns. He doesn’t like cats, anyway, and those beasts don’t like him, either.

“A dog, then?” Cas tries once more, and Dean smiles, remembering the Colonel back from that hunt where Dean took a potion to be linked with the animal and ended up just acting like a dog. He also remembers feeling so happy when Cas showed up that he actually started licking his face. Good times.

“An argument can be made for a dog, yes,” Dean then agrees. He finally finishes his sandwich, takes a few gulps from the blue bottle of water, and then takes the paddles back in his hand to help his husband out.

They make it back in less than an hour, and Dean is sure that Cas just used his mojo to make them move faster. Dean doesn’t mind, though, happy to have solid ground underneath his feet once more. Together they carry the boat back to the rental place, and after that, they agree to return to their pavilion to get dressed. It wouldn’t be exactly decent to arrive in town in just their swimming shorts.

The people that pass them by are friendly and somehow even happy to see them. One of the other visitors has to walk the same way as they do, and they even get into a conversation with some guy called Theo who also just got married to his wife, Scarlett, who is waiting in their suite for him to return.  

Once they’re back in their pavilion they go to their bedroom, where they’ve moved their full bags of luggage to. Dean already bends down to take out a few clothes before his phone starts ringing from the table. With his eyebrows raised, he stretches his arm to grab the device, finding that it’s Sam.

“Heya Sammy, what’s up?” Dean asks his little brother. He puts the phone between his ear and his shoulder and digs some more through the many clothes that are in there, finally finding some black shorts and a white t-shirt. That’s good enough.

“Just wanting to know how you guys are doing,” Sam says. “But I have a better and free solution. Just go to your laptop, I installed a program there called Skype. It’ll allow us to call each other through a video message.”

Dean turns to the desk behind their bed, finding that their laptop is already resting on it. Damn those Angels and their ability to think ahead.

“Okay, I’ll hang up now before the bill gets too high,” Sam then adds, hanging up just like he said he would. Dean drops the phone back on the table and stands up again, slowly making his way to the laptop. Cas, who has without a doubt listened to their conversation, joins him behind the desk, leaning a bit forward so he can look at the screen as well.

Just like Sam said there’s a new program installed on the device. It has a blue logo with an S on it, and Dean clicks it, only to find that apparently an account has already been made for him. So even Sam prepared for this?

The moment he comes online his screen warns him that there’s an incoming call. At first he’s a bit at a loss of what to do, but eventually he decides to just press the green button, making Sam’s face suddenly appear on the screen. In the corner he can see a video image of him and Cas as well. That must be what Sam is seeing on the other side of the call.

“Dude, you look like you’re ready for bed,” Dean jokes as he sees Sam’s tired face appear in front of him. The younger hunter grimaces for a while, but then nods and rubs his eyes.

“Well, it is eleven in the evening here, and cleaning up after the party finished was quite hard work,” Sam tells him with a laugh in his voice. Dean smiles as well, and when he feels Cas’s hand touch on his shoulder, he puts his own hand over his. “Dude what the hell are those red marks on your face and arms?”

Dean looks at his arm and at the reflection of his face, finding that Ramble’s octo-kisses are still there.

“I befriended an octopus,” Dean tells him truthfully, beaming at the realization that he actually _did_ befriend a freaking octopus.

“And now the serious answer?” Sam asks, clearly disbelieving him. It’s not his fault, he hasn’t seen the magic of this place.

“I swear, Sammy. Cas took pictures of me and the little guy, right?” When he looks up, the Angel nods with a smile. He’s glad they thought of that, because who else could say that they became friends with an octopus?

“Holy crap? Where the hell are you guys? I know from Inias that you have a few destinations ahead of you, but more than that he didn’t tell me.” Is it Dean or does Sam sound a little bitter about that. Dean can’t help but smirk when he recognizes that tone as jealousy. Ah, no matter what will happen, Sam will always be his little brother.

“We’re in Australia, on a little island called Lord Howe. It’s amazing here, Sammy!” Dean tells him, still unable to grasp all the bright colors around him every time he goes outside. He’s almost sad that he’ll just have three days in this place instead of the whole week. “We were planning on going golfing, next. Apparently there’s this amazing course in town.”

And they speak for a while longer, and by the time that Sam hangs up with the message that he will go to bed, Dean finds that it’s already five in the evening. It’s probably too late to go to the golf course, now. He leans back in his chair and looks up at Cas, who is still standing behind him with his hands on his shoulders. They do nothing but stare at each other for a while, eyes focused on each other, unwilling to look away.

“You want to have sex on the couch outside?” Dean suddenly asks with a smirk. Cas just nods before pulling away, and then the two of them are up and already moving down the stairs. Dean is so glad that they have a whole building to themselves, meaning that nobody could suddenly appear from just passing by. They go outside, turn left to the couches, and then Cas drops himself down on it first, allowing Dean to lean over him.

They don’t connect their soul this time – they actually do have sex like regular people once in a while, just not very often. Cas still glows, but he doesn’t reach for Dean’s shoulder, and the wings don’t show up. This time it’s just Dean slowly but surely moving inside of Cas, fingers travelling everywhere to touch the other, but eventually Dean has to give Cas a hand in finding release. Afterwards they collapse on the couch, Dean still on top of Cas, safely rested between his legs. They only do it this way when they do it quickly, just in between things to get some of the pressure off.

They stay in the couch until they notice that the sun has gotten close to the horizon. They should get dressed and go to the restaurant now. So Dean pulls away from Cas, already missing his touch, and puts back on the clothes they took off when they got here.

And when at dinner they suggest them to try out their calamari-specialty, Dean refuses, thinking back of Ramble, who is hopefully swimming happily with his mother in the big blue ocean.


	3. Maithé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing a loooooot of research about soulmates and other alternatives. I've introduced something very new here that has never been mentioned in the Prophecy, itself. It's safe to say that, during The Prophecy, Dean really didn't have the mind nor the time to think about it, but you can count on it that he will bring this up again after he's fully healed and out of the hospital.

If Dean wouldn’t already have been in the actual Heaven, he would have said this is actually it. That’s saying much, mostly because they haven’t even begun with them yet, the two of them still sitting in the waiting room with the brochure in their hand, having gotten the time to think about what exactly they want to do here.

All too quickly after the receptionist left them here they agreed to get the complete treatment; it was all completely paid for, anyway right? Or, actually, it has been Cas who keeps on insisting for Dean to take the complete set. Dean hesitates, because Cas probably won’t even be able to enjoy any of it, which is why Dean wants to stick with one that doesn’t last three hours.

Finally, another person shows up again. It’s another young woman, couldn’t be more than twenty years old. She’s wearing a white shirt with the logo of the SPA, and her brown curls are thick and wild. She smiles widely at them as she holds out her hands so the both of them can hand back the brochure.

“Have you made a decision of your treatment?” the girl asks, showing her bright white teeth, probably sticking out more because of her darkened skin. Dean casts one look at Cas, needing to be sure that the Angel is certain about this. Cas just nods reassuringly.

“Yeah, _‘the Kodo Massage_ ,” Dean says, remembering that the treatment was called like that. Next to him, Cas frowns for a bit when he realizes that Dean didn’t take the three-hour long. Oblivious to it all, the girl takes the two brochures in one hand and fishes out a notepad and small pen while she notes it down.

“Wonderful. Then you can follow me to the changing room. I’ll bring you a pair of towels, you may wear swimming shorts if you desire so but normally the towels are always enough,” the girl says. Despite the fact that she’s probably repeating this for the hundredth time, she still sounds enthusiastic about it all. Dean has to admire that, though. Being this happy all the time can’t be easy.

“You think Inias and Hannah will hate us if they find out we’ve spent 350 dollars on wellness?” Dean wonders out loud. Cas raises an eyebrow, obviously wondering why Dean would even think that. He knows the two Angels won’t mind at all. Their instructions were clear; money is not an issue.

The girl brings them to a large dressing room and hands them little coins to close a locker after putting their stuff in there. Dean thanks her before getting inside. When Cas joins him, he’s holding two white towels. The door is closed behind them, and there’s nobody else in here.

“Dean, why didn’t you take the long one?” Cas then finally asks, the question clearly having been stuck in his mind ever since Dean made his choice. Dean, in turn just shrugs.

“Because,” he starts, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, “I’m probably going to get bored out of my mind if I have to lie down on a table for three hours.”

Dean smirks when he sees Cas’ surprised expression. It appears that the Angel hadn’t thought of it that way. Good, now they have that out of the way.

“Well, uhm, let’s get naked then?” Dean jokes as he takes one of Cas’s towels. The Angel just shrugs and looks down at his clothes. Before he can mojo it all away, though, Dean steps forward and puts his hands on his hips to pull them closer together. Cas automatically puts his own hands on Dean’s shoulders, and there’s an instant smile on his face.

“I don’t want to have sex in a large dressing room where everybody can walk in to, Dean,” Cas tells him with a wide grin. Dean chokes out a laugh and throws his head back.

“Ew, no Cas, who knows what other couples have been doing here?” Dean gets out. “I just want to hold my husband for a moment, if I can?”

Cas’s smile get a little bit brighter, and then his cheek is pressed next to Dean’s, chin resting over his shoulder. Their arms squeeze a bit tighter into a strong hug Dean never wants to let go. He doesn’t know how long they stay like this, but when they hear sounds in the background they do decide it’s time to step back and get changed.

Dean hurries up, barely finished with taking off his shirt when he finds Cas cheated his way through and is already naked with the white towel wrapped over his middle. Dean shakes his head in endearment, opening is arms in a sign that Cas can do the same with him, which he does.

Dean’s clothes are neatly piled together, but apparently the Angel seems intent in tying the towel himself. Once more he’s standing closely to Dean and he passes the towel behind his back. Their lips are only millimeters apart, almost kissing, but once the knot is done Cas steps back with a wicked grin on his face.

“Let’s go, then?”

Cas nods, and then the both of them are back out, getting themselves into another brown hallway. The lockers are just in front of the door, and they find an unused one quite easily. Once they’ve finished locking their stuff away, Dean asks Cas to remember their code.

They’re greeted by two other ladies who seem just as friendly as everybody else working here does. Dean still can’t believe there are actually friendly people in the world.

“Misters Winchester?” the woman with the wild red curls asks. Both Dean and Cas nod. The other woman, with thick black African braids in her hair put up in a high pony tail, points towards the hallway.

“You can go to the end of the hall, the first door on the right. We’ll be right there with you,” the dark woman says. Dean wonders if Inias and Hannah brought them to this place to see how Dean would react to all these beautiful women around him. He’s almost sure of it, even.

He does notice how the redheaded girl looks at the both of them like they’re eye candy. Huh, so that’s how it feels from the other side. Dean’s not exactly annoyed, instead extremely amused. Still, to make clear that he’s actually taken, he wraps his arm around Cas’s middle when they walk towards the room they’ve been assigned by the two ladies. Cas seems confused, but he doesn’t ask about it.

Once the women return, the girl with the red curls gestures for Cas to come forward. She then leads him to the closest table in the room. Dean, in turn, follows the dark-skinned woman with the braids. The way she is standing there, appearing so confident, reminds Dean a little bit of Cassie Robinson. That woman had an attitude worth mentioning, and if it hadn’t been for Cas, Dean would have already flirted her back to her place with him along.

Of course, now he’s a married man; _happily_ married. The idea of even attempting to flirt with anybody else makes Dean shake his head in disgust.

“Okay, let’s get started, shall we?” she asks Dean, and there’s no doubt that the other woman has asked Cas the same question. Dean nods. “Oh, my name is Maithé, by the way.” When she smiles at him, her teeth look as if they’re shining bright, glowing due to the contrast with her dark skin. She gestures for him to sit down, and so he does.

“’m Dean,” Dean introduces himself while the woman, Maithé, heads to the end of the room to pick up a few things. He’s aware of the redhead moving as well behind him. He’s glad that he’s not separated from, Cas, though.

“Winchester, I know. I’ve heard of you.”

Dean turns his head around just in time to see Maithé return back to him with three bottles in her hand, resting on a plate. In her other hand, there’s some sort of dish with multiple leaves on it. Then she drops them down on the table and sits down on another chair in front of him.

“You heard of me?” Dean asks, not knowing if he needs to be worried about that or not. Maithé simply smiles at him and then casts a quick look over Dean’s shoulder, probably to check if her colleague is listening along.

“Of course, spirits talk,” she says in a whisper, and then she throws him a smirk. Dean doesn’t intent to let this go so easily. Before he can ask anything more, though, Maithé continues to talk. “You and your brother are hunters, and Castiel here is an Angel. Of course, this massage will be helpful for _you_ and your soul, but I’m not sure what kind of effect it will have on your husband, I’m afraid.”

Dean frowns again. He knows too much not to believe in all that ‘connect the body to the soul’-crap. All he really wanted was a good massage, to be honest. Especially when it’s free.

“And how exactly do you know all this?” Dean asks in suspicion.

“Why, I’m a psychic of course,” Dean gets as an answer. Of course, it should have been obvious. What was he thinking? Dean could almost roll his eyes, wondering why she would have thought he would jump to that conclusion right away. “Now, enough with the chatter. I’m still working and you are a paying client.”

Dean snorts. “Good job on making this sound dirty,” he jokes, and Maithé throws him a small glare before reaching for the bottles.

“Yeah, they told me you were like this,” she mutters. “Now, I’m going to let you smell three different bottles. You will have to keep your eyes closed, as you do this.”

Dean nods, eyeing the bottles for a short few seconds before closing his eyes already. Better get this thing going.

“Now, your body will choose which scent is more appealing to you. The three have different purpose; rejuvenation, reharmonisation and detoxify.” Dean hears her walking forward. There’s a sound of bottles being opened next to him, and then there’s a strong scent pushed under his nose. It’s so strong, even, that his first reaction is to sneeze from it.

What he smells is an enormous whelm of fruits surrounding him. He can place berries and grapefruit, but there’s so much more in there that he can’t even place. Luckily, the bottle is gone from his nose in just a matter of seconds.

“No, this probably isn’t it,” the woman says, putting it back down on the table and reaching for another one.

This time, the scent is a bit weaker, but he manages to recognize a few more fruits and flowers; there’s rose, orange, grapefruit and lavender. The other two smells, he can’t place quite immediately. Though this one doesn’t give him a reaction as bad as the previous one, he has to admit that it’s only mildly pleasant.

It’s gone almost just as quickly as the previous one, and Dean is given a few seconds to ‘recover’ from it. Then, after a small warning from Maithé, the third bottle is reached out to him.

This one is the perfect in-between; it’s strong, but not _too_ strong like the first one. Smells like sandalwood, lavender and jasmine reach up into his nose, and he feels his breathing speed up because of it. He’s barely aware a smile creeps up on his face.

“Okay, your body has chosen to reharmonise,” Maithé says, and Dean opens his eyes again when she pulls the bottle away and puts it down on the table. Then she takes the other two and brings them back to where she got them.

“And what does that mean, exactly?” Dean asks curiously. Maithé throws a look at the redheaded girl next to them, and after that, both of them go for the dish with the leaves they had brought along with them.

“Your body has been under a lot of stress and anxiety over the years,” she starts explaining as she lights up the leaves all of a sudden, producing a big amount of smoke in quite a short time when she blows on them. When Dean turns around, he sees that the redhead has done the same thing.

When his eyes meet Cas’ again, he gives him a light smile. Cas does the same, and Dean wishes for nothing more than to just reach out for him and hold on to him.

A strong scent of the lemon myrtle leaves fills up the room, and Dean finds himself closing his eyes again as he takes it all in.

“The smoking ceremony is to bring your mind back to the here and now,” Maithé explains, loud enough for Cas to hear as well. “It’ll help with your connection with us, and it will ground your senses.”

Dean nods, and then a hand is pushing against his shoulder, gently leaning him backwards.

“You may lie down on the bed now,” Maithé says lowly, and Dean can’t do anything else but obey, lying down onto his stomach with his head resting on the pillow. He barely even moves when his towel is removed since it’s almost immediately replaced with another warm and fluffy one, covering his lower body.

Maithé begins slowly. She’s poured a generous amount of oil on her hands, and with steady hands she puts medium pressure on his back and shoulders. Dean quickly bites his lips to keep himself from making noise.

She might have been right; he _has_ been under a lot of stress these past few years. Who wouldn’t if they were in their shoes? The Apocalypse, Sam without a soul, Lisa and Ben getting kidnapped, Cas thinking he’s God, the Leviathians… the list just kept on growing, and there has never really been an occasion to just let it all go.

“My, you’re thinking quite a lot,” Maithé jokes without taking her hands away from his back.

He tries to turn his head again, only to have a small look at Cas, but the moment Maithé’s hands start to massage his shoulder blades, he lets out a deep breath. He really tries to keep the happy groan in, but even he has to admit that, even though they’ve just started, this feels awesome.

“So, a psychic, huh?” Dean breathes out in a light awe. He hasn’t met that many _real_ psychics in his life. There has been Pamela and Missouri, and then that little town with the spoon bender. Psychics keep a low profile most of the time, so it’s not like Dean could bump into them on the streets.

“People usually don’t talk this much,” Maithé says, but she doesn’t seem annoyed at all. “But yes, I am. I must say, I felt your Angel immediately the moment he arrived on the island. He has a really strong vibe.”

“Hmmm, yes he has,” Dean says in a sigh. His eyes are closed now, his arms limp right next to his body. He doesn’t want to move anymore.

“It’s deeply attached in you, it seems,” she adds. Dean raises an eyebrow and turns his head slightly.

“What?” he asks, but he wonders if she’s talking about his Grace. They did connect again earlier that morning, so maybe the traces are clear now? Damn, he really doesn’t need for her to know he and Cas had sex earlier. That’s kind of disturbing, really.

“Well, I know now since you’re thinking about it,” Maithé laughs, moving her hands to his lower back at last. “But you two _can_ connect soul and Grace without having sex, so that wasn’t exactly what I was thinking about.”

“Wait, we can?” Dean asks in confusion, almost looking up again but quickly stopped when she applies the right amount of pressure on his lower back.

“Of course, but it requires meditation from both sides, and lots of concentration,” Maithé explains. “Humans can do this as well, but it’s extremely rare for it to happen unless…”

“Unless?” Dean asks when she hesitates.

“Well, you probably already know about _Soul Mates_ ,” Maithé starts, and Dean nods, remembering what little he was explained back when he had been in Heaven with Sam. They said that the brothers were considered Soul Mates, and that they would end up in Heaven together once both their time would come.

“You mean that I can do the soul-connect thing with my _brother_?” Dean asks, remembering that Ash described his brother as his Soul Mate back when they died during the Apocalypse. A sigh escapes his lips the moment she lifts her hands up to his shoulders, loosening his muscles there.

“Of course not,” she says, sounding amused. Dean lets out a relieved breath, suddenly wondering what Cas and the redhead are talking about. "Are you aware of the lore about soulmates?”

Dean hums as he thinks. “Something about people being born with four arms, four legs and one head with two faces?”

“Yes, and then Zeus made them all split up and now humans are forever looking for their soul mate, often never finding them. You and your brother? Fated by the Angels of course when they prepared the scheme to get you two born in the first place.”

“Should I be weirded out that you know so much about me?” Dean asks in a mutter. Maithé just chuckles.

“Your own mind is providing me most of the information, but in the end I suppose most psychics know about the Winchesters and their history with the Angels. At least, the psychics that are in contact with the dead.”

Well, this isn’t at all going where Dean had expected it to go. He turns his head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Cas but seeing that they’ve pulled up a curtain between them. Right… no luck on that side, then.

“So, you were trying to make a point about the Soul Mates?” Dean then asks, wanting to know more despite his disbelief on the matter. Maithé makes a thinking sound for a few seconds.

“Oh, right, you’re constantly distracting me,” the woman scolds him jokingly. “You and your brother are Soul Mates – and as I said, that doesn’t have to mean anything romantic at all.”

“Otherwise that would be gross,” Dean adds to that, once again interrupting her. He lets out a soft squeak when she pinches him in the shoulder, none too gently. “Alright, alright, I’ll shut up.”

“But Soul Mates are often confused with Twin Flames.” And now that sounds like it comes straight out of a teenage love-story. _Twin Flames_? Does she seriously think he’s going to buy that crap. “Hey, call it whatever you want, Winchester, but that doesn’t make this less true.”

“Whatever,” Dean mutters. Maithé then ignores him.

“With a Soul Mate, it’s mostly about having a growth and evolution of their own consciousness. Twin Flames – which are extremely rare – instead is about creating a higher vibration and consciousness for the entire planet by ascending together.”

Yeah, that doesn’t make sense at all. Dean doesn’t understand any of it.

“Soul Mates are there to help you grow and evolve into your fullest potential, while Twin Flames come together to achieve something on an energetic level to get consciousness over the _world_. Everyone has a Soul Mate, but not everyone has a Twin Flame.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me that Sam is my Soul Mate, and Cas is my Twin Flame?” Dean asks skeptically. Why couldn’t Cas get the psychic? She probably wouldn’t have been able to read his mind at all, and Dean wouldn’t be feeling like such an open book.

“Well, yes,” Maithé answers. Dean then wonders if massage-sessions often contain this much talk. “Twin Flame relationships are experienced on a mind, body, soul and celestial level. I’m pretty much thinking you’ve already got that covered, no?”

Dean tries to think. Mind, body, soul and celestial? Well, mind must be referring to Cas joining Dean in his dreams, no? Or maybe the Angel being able to know whatever Dean is thinking without even having to read his thoughts? As for body, that might be obvious, of course, much like soul – since they connect as often as they can, and are planning on doing so even more on this Honeymoon. It’s mostly the celestial level that Dean can’t grasp, unless she’s talking about Cas’ Grace? Or simply the fact that he’s an Angel?

“I’m sorry, but, what exactly is a Twin Flame?” Dean asks then, still not really knowing anything about it.

“Oh, right,” the psychic says before moving on to Dean’s neck. “It’s mostly based on the re-incarnation-theory, when one person would reach such a high level of consciousness in one of their lives, and their soul would have to split in two in order to come back down into a physical body.”

“Right,” Dean mutters. “Only Cas doesn’t have a soul, and neither did he have a physical body for thousands of years?”

“That’s what makes this even more interesting,” Maithé admits. “There can be theories about that; maybe Castiel’s _Grace_ split in two and made your soul. Maybe you have been split apart before the Earth was reborn, in the end, we won’t really know.”

“Wait, the Earth was reborn?” Dean almost jumps up in surprise. Maithé snorts and then sighs.

“Of course, the Earth is born, humanity is created, then humanity kills itself and the Earth dies. It’s a continuous cycle that has been going on for an unspeakable amount of years. Perhaps if you were to ask that Horseman-friend of yours, he could give you the answers.”

Yeah, no, as cool as a guy Death is, Dean figures it’s for the best not to get on his radar again.

“Well, uhm, hypothetically speaking… if one would say that Cas would ever turn human, we wouldn’t lose our… soul-binding-thing?” Dean tries. Maithé laughs again, and then starts pulling on his arm, gesturing for him to turn around. Dean follows her instruction and gets on his back.

“After a lot of patience and practice, I’m sure you’ll manage that, indeed,” she says right before starting to massage the front of his shoulder. “Now, be quiet and let me do my job. If you have any more questions, keep them for the end of the session, otherwise you won’t be getting a lot out of this.”

And Dean obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Twin Flames, but I put myself in a corner there with the reincarnation-stuff, since Cas has been alive all the time Dean could have been 'reincarnated'. There could be theories about how one of Dean's first human lives could have been after having fallen as an Angel, and that instead of having their souls split, instead their Grace had been the same. I didn't really think it would be that appropriate (necessary) to discuss the theories here, so I kept that vague (for now).


	4. The Island

Dean would never have thought the ocean to be so blue.

The very few times he’s ever been on a beach, the sky had been grey and the water had looked a dirty kind of green. Neither him nor Sam had wanted to get in it, and instead they had been building sand castles at the side, hoping that their father would quickly return.

Now, ever since he’s arrived on the island with Cas, it’s like nothing he’s ever seen before. The water is so brightly blue, almost as if he were in a cartoon. The sky is clear and light, no clouds nearby at all. The sun is shining brightly on his skin whenever he’s outside…

No, there’s nothing, really, that could have prepared Dean for this, at all.

Even now, as he’s safely holding a breathing-device in his mouth (he’s actually forgotten what the instructor called it beforehand) and swimming deep under the water, his heart can’t help but beat a bit faster.

_If only Sammy were here to see this all, he would have loved this._

His little brother would have to make do with the multiple scallops and cockles that he finds underneath the water. There are tons of hidden treasures in here, Dean almost feels as if he’s in a video game or something.

Cas is swimming next to him, equally equipped as Dean. The two give each other a short look through their goggles, and when Cas gives him the signal that everything’s okay, Dean does the same thing.

They can’t speak here, but that’s not really necessary at all. Cas is staying by his side the entire time, holding the underwater camera in his hands and capturing every fish or plant that they pass by. Even when one brave little fish swam extremely close to Dean’s face, Cas captured the moment.

It must have been about an hour ago since they’ve gotten into the water, which means that their air-supply is about to run empty in probably ten minutes. Cas has been timing it perfectly so Dean isn’t too worried about it.

Still, he feels heavy and tired from being under the water the entire time. It’s probably about time that they get back up, after all. When Dean decides that he’s collected enough stuff to give to Sam, he goes to search for Cas, who is currently busy taking a picture of a lonely jellyfish. Dean doesn’t want to interrupt him, so he waits a few more seconds before reaching out for Cas and gently touching his arm.

Then he points upwards, gesturing that it’s time to go up. Cas stares back at him for a few seconds, but then nods. Everything underwater moves so fast, so it’s better if they leave now.

To be completely honest, Cas could have just gotten in the water in nothing but his swimming trunks. He doesn’t need to breathe, to begin with. Of course, that would frighten the instructors, so they decided to just play along when they rented this stuff.

They might also have lied a little bit when they said they’ve done scuba-diving all their lives.

Dean sees the dark spot above them and knows that it’s their boat. With the typical slow movements, Dean starts swimming up, feeling heavier than before with all the stuff he’s collected. Cas is still behind him, putting much less effort in swimming but going just as fast as Dean.

The moment they’re topside again, Dean removes his mask and goggles, taking in the _actual_ air again. There’s a light breeze going over his face and through his hair that almost makes him want to groan.

Only seconds later, Cas joins him, removing his equipment just as quickly. In one smooth motion, the angel throws it all on the boat next to them, then taking Dean’s stuff and repeating the process. The hunter simply smirks before swimming closer to him, capturing his lips with his own the moment Cas turns around again.

A surprise gasp escapes the Angel’s mouth, but doesn’t take long for him to return the kiss. Still, it doesn’t last more than just a few seconds before Dean pulls back. The oxygen tank is still a heavy weight on his back, and he would love to just get back to the boat now.

Renting a speed boat seemed to be easier than they thought. They used the credit card Inias had given them along with the folder, and then they got the keys along with an instruction on how to sail with it. They seemed extremely trusting on their skills, but that’s probably because Dean told them that, yeah, they _had_ used a boat like this before.

After the two are back on the boat, Dean immediately starts by removing the suit they had given him a few hours ago. Then he heads towards his stuff, takes the watch that is resting on the top of his pile of clothes and notes that it’s already past three in the afternoon.

“You took some good images, Cas?” Dean asks while taking the towel and drying off his hair. Then he hands another one to the Angel, and watches Cas do the same thing.

“Yes, it’s a good camera,” he says calmly. Then he, too, takes off the suit and throws it on top of Dean’s. “Are you alright? You’ve been underwater for quite some time.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dean assures him with a smirk. Then he grabs his sunglasses, throws the towel over his shoulder and decides to just dry like this for the remainder. He takes a seat at the controls, and pulls up the anchor that keeps them in place. “Where to, next?” he asks.

“There’s an island nearby, uninhabited and completely safe. I think we can spend the night there?”

Dean smiles, liking that idea very much.

He’s been the one who had suggested that they’d sleep somewhere outside, tonight. Cas hadn’t even asked any questions, instead explained that they would need a boat for that. They got their supplies ready, and now they are here, in the middle of nowhere.

“Sounds great to me, just guide me to it,” Dean says happily.

For the following fifteen minutes, Cas points him in the right direction. At first, there wasn’t much that he could see in the distance across the see. In front of him was nothing but the horizon, with the sun still high in the sky despite the evening nearing up on them.

Eventually, the island appears at last. It’s small, probably half the size of the Bunker, but it seems safe enough. If Cas doesn’t sense any danger in there, it should be okay for them to stay the night.

Dean brought camping gear along. When he found it lying in the suitcase, the idea came along. It’s been a while since he’s been camping, so it’s really something to look forward to.

“Right, I’ll park the thing – if you can even call it like that,” Dean says when they’re nearing the island at last. “Can you just mojo our stuff on there in the meantime?”

“Of course.” And then Dean heard the wings flutter behind him, indicating that Cas is already doing what he asks. He’s not even surprised when he can see Cas dropping down all their stuff on the beach before heading back to the boat and taking along their second load.

Having an Angel along comes really handy with this sort of thing. They can bring more stuff than they can carry, and they don’t have to worry about anything. Now Dean just hopes his husband won’t attempt to put up the tent, because that will be a guaranteed failure.

After securing the boat, Dean jumps off as well, dropping into the water. This time, it only comes to his ankles, so he’s not getting too wet here. Just to be sure, he drags the securing rope with him and gets to a nearby tree where he makes an extra nod. Even if their anchor would fail, at least their boat won’t sail away without them.

Not that it would be the end of the world, of course, but Dean would just feel better if he would be able to return the thing to the people who rented it to them. But then again, even if it would drift away, Cas would surely find it in just a matter of seconds.

“Dean, I think it’s better if you do the tent?” Cas asks, and Dean snorts before even turning around to see the damage Cas has done. He pulls one more time at the rope before deciding that it’s fine, and then he walks towards the Angel behind him.

“Sure, let me do that, you just look around for a bit, okay?” Dean asks, and Cas frowns at him in confusion.

“But, I can help you, Dean?” Cas sounds legitimately insulted there, so Dean quickly pulls back.

“Or you can help me, that’s fine too! I just wanted to give you some breathing room since you just did all the heavy lifting.”

Cas then tilts his head to the side.

“Dean, you know I don’t need to breathe?”

Dean then rolls his eyes. Of course Cas has to take everything so seriously. Maybe it’s better to just leave it be.

“Just… give me those bars,” Dean mutters. Cas obeys, handing Dean everything he asks for like a nurse would do with a surgeon during a surgery. Despite the fact that Cas has no clue what half of these things are, he’s quite a good assistant.

In only ten minutes, the tent is up. Then he unpacks the air-bed and hands it to Cas.

“Can you fill this up?” he asks, wondering if he can actually do it. Cas’ lifts his eyebrows at him, as if he’s wondering why Dean is questioning him like that, and then he takes the wrinkled mattress and puts his mouth on the little hole where normally the plug of the pump should have been.

Watching Cas blow that bed up should have been pretty hilarious, but instead, Dean finds himself transfixed on the sight. The Angel’s face doesn’t turn red, nor do his eyes tear up at the strain. He looks as if he’s just blowing up a simple balloon.

Yeah, Dean’s husband is near indestructible, he realizes. Sure, he’s been close to death a few times – they all have – but it’s actually nice to know that a bullet or a random knife wouldn’t mean Cas’ end.

“Are you alright, Dean?”

The hunter shakes himself out of his train of thoughts and focuses back on the Angel in front of him. There, Cas is looking at him with a bit of worry on his face. The mattress, which is now completely full and ready to be put in the tent, is now on the ground.

“Yeah, Cas, I’m fine,” Dean answers with a light chuckle and moves forward to rest his hands on Cas’ hips. “How about we go explore for a little while, huh?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas answers, leaning his head forward until his cheek is against Dean’s and his chin resting on his shoulder. “Or maybe we can just… stand here for a while?”

“Cas, it’s too hot to cuddle,” Dean protests, not even embarrassed that the idea still sounds appeasing despite the weather. He misses the touch when Cas suddenly pulls back, but then the Angel grabs his hand and pulls him back into the water.

Hmmm, Dean likes it when Cas is so decisive.

“I suppose this is the right place to _cuddle_?” Cas asks lowly when the water reaches their chests. Dean just snorts, allowing the Angel to press his face close to Dean’s. They come to stand even closer together than before, hips pressed together. Dean gasps for breath then, but he tries to cover it up with a small laugh.

“Babe, you’re killing me here,” Dean says after a few more seconds of Cas just rocking his hips back and forth. Cas doesn’t answer, instead stealing a long kiss and putting his hands on Dean’s shoulders. On Dean’s left, the Angel rests his palm perfectly on the mark, making Dean feel warm all over again immediately.

It’s hot, and it’s heavy, and it’s over way too soon. In just a matter of minutes, Dean gasps out loudly against Cas’ mouth, feeling as if he’s suffocating with everything that suddenly happening around him. The Angel, too, seems to be breathing a bit faster than usual, his lips leaving Dean’s and now instead resting their cheeks back together.

They stay in the water for about five more minutes before they pull back and get out. They don’t bother to dry themselves up at all – it’s hot enough outside, so the sun will do that for them. They do fish out the flip flops that Inias had included in their bags, and decide to look around the place for a little while.

In just an hour, they’ve seen every single part of the island. Cas even collected a few coconuts for them to chew on for a little while – not that they didn’t bring food, but it’s a nice dessert.

They pull the food out of their cooling box when the evening starts to set. Cas gets everything ready while Dean starts up the fire. After that, it only takes about a few minutes for everything to get heated up.

They sit with their backs pressed against a fallen trunk of a tree, shoulders together and heads slightly turned to each other. Dean eats slowly, deciding to enjoy this moment. Cas seems to agree, staying quiet the entire time Dean is eating. Despite not needing to feed himself, Dean still manages to let Cas taste a few of Dean’s stuff.

They sit together by the fire for a little while longer, but once the sun is completely gone from the horizon, Dean gets up to get the blankets out of their bags. Cas quickly hands him the pillows as well, and then the hunter moves the air-mattress right in front of the tent.

To put it inside already would be a waste of a beautiful evening.

Dean has no idea how late it is, but by the time the stars are clear in the sky Cas is already lying on his back, hand resting on the back of Dean’s neck and pulling their faces together. Dean has his eyes closed, but he feels the warmth radiation off of Cas and _knows_ that he’s already glowing, despite them being barely started.

The blanket had been resting on them when they had been looking at the stars together, but now it’s barely covering them as Dean is leaning above Cas. The Angel throws one leg over Dean’s, getting some more friction between them. Dean once again gasps out, glad that they’ve already taken off their swimming trunks when they started this.

 

 

The mattress underneath them isn’t really the most comfortable thing to do this on, but at least the ground it’s resting on is not too uneven. It would really have killed the mood if the thing would have blown up underneath them because of a dam stray rock.

“Hmm, Cas, I forgot-“ Dean starts, but Cas pulls back and shakes his head, reaching for something behind them. It’s too dark for Dean to see, but eventually he understands that Cas came prepared. He hands Dean the small bottle without any other words, and then he pulls him back a little bit, throwing the blanket off of them and spreading his legs a bit more.

With the starlight bright above them, and a light breeze passing over their sweat-covered skins, they make love like they always do. There’s a lot of heavy breathing, touching and grunting, and as Dean’s soul finally touches Cas’ Grace again, things once again explodes.

Only this time, Dean thinks back of Maithé’s words, and as Dean comes back from that immense feeling, his thoughts are wandering back to what the psychic had told him.

_Twin Flames_ , she had called it. Dean turns his head to have a good look at the Angel underneath him. Not that he believes much in that sort of things, but he still can’t really shake it off. It feels like there’s some sort of truth in it, still. Maybe he should ask Cas about it?

In a slow movement, Dean moves again, lying down on his back and staring into the endless dark sky. The moon is barely there in the sky, almost completely new. Instead, his eyes are staring back at the stars

“Cas?” he asks, quickly pulling up the blanket to cover them both and then resting his hand on his stomach. It’s not cold, per se, but he would rather not lie here in the open with his bits hanging out.

“Yes, Dean?” Dean feels Cas shift, probably having turned his head to the side. Dean then takes his eyes away from the stars and does the same thing. They’re so close together that their noses are touching. Dean can’t help but smile.

“I kind of forgot to tell you about it – or maybe I just didn’t believe in it. Yesterday at the spa, that woman that took care of me?”

“Maithé? She was kind,” Cas answers with a smile as well.

“Yeah, well, she was a psychic. She knew who we were, and suddenly started talking about something called _Twin Flames_. Do you know anything about it?”

Cas frowns and sits up then, staring down at Dean with a strange look of confusion that even worries Dean.

“I haven’t heard of that term in such a long time, I thought there were none left?” Cas wonders out loud. “Why would she bring that up?”

“Well, she kind of said that’s what we are, but I don’t know how that would work?”

Cas shakes his head, agreeing with Dean there.

“It wouldn’t be possible. Twin Flames exist when a soul ends up being so conscious that it has to split in two to fit in a human body. Since I don’t have a soul, I don’t understand why she would even suggest this.”

Dean sighs. He should have known that she was full of crap. One could never really trust these psychics; they have their own sort of reality out there that won’t ever match with Dean’s. Instead, Dean pulls on Cas’ arm to get him back down again.

The Angel listens, resting his head against Dean’s chest and putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean gently passes his fingers through Cas’ hair before pressing a quick kiss on the back of his head.

“She also said that, if you were ever to become human – not that I’ll let that happen, of course – we would still be able to… you know, connect?”

“Letting our souls touch? I don’t know, Dean. Twin Flames could indeed do that, but I don’t think we could…”

Dean closes his eyes for a moment, feeling a strange form of disappointment pass through him. He might not have believed much of that crap, but it still would have been nice if they would have been something _more_ together.

“But Cas… you said that, never in any known history before an Angel and a human have connected the way we do,” Dean starts, feeling Cas turn and look up again. “What if that’s because they _can’t_ do that? What if it’s just us, and that girl is right?”

Cas stays quiet for a few seconds, but Dean can almost hear him think. He wants to know what’s going on in the Angel’s head; how does he feel about this? Maybe Dean should just ask what Cas even knows about _twin flames_ , since Dean doesn’t know much about them.

“You make a good point, Dean,” Cas starts then. “I just don’t see how we could be _that_ if I don’t even have a soul?”

“Maybe we were just _so_ huge together, and we split uneven?” Dean jokes, earning him a soft poke in the side from Cas. “Maithé suggested that, in a previous life I might have been a fallen Angel. Maybe we weren’t split souls, but split Grace?”

Cas doesn’t answer anymore, instead coming to rest on his stomach again and lightly crawling forward until he’s lying completely on top of Dean. Then he leans forward, presses their lips together and gently rocks his hips against Dean’s. A soft breath escapes the hunter’s mouth from the sudden friction, and though he’s really on board with this, he doesn’t know if he’s able to perform a second time so soon after the previous one.

“Can we talk about this later?” Cas then whispers in Dean’s ear. “Right now I just want to make love to you again and again until the sun comes back up.”

Dean’s eyes widen in the biggest surprise he’s ever had. How does Cas even think Dean will survive that?

But then he remembers; Cas is an Angel. He can make everything work.

And so he agrees.


End file.
